


TV Time

by Jay_BelleLynn



Series: Shifting Stories [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Reality, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reality Bending, Shifting Stories, reality shifting, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_BelleLynn/pseuds/Jay_BelleLynn
Summary: Me shifting and simping for Ford and Fiddleford
Relationships: Fiddleford/Ford/me, fiddleauthor
Series: Shifting Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178687
Kudos: 1





	TV Time

When I woke up in a different world it wasn't a shock I had been practicing shifting I knew I wasn't in my DM I just didn't know where I was. All I knew was I was in the male purple-haired body I had grown to expect when I shifted that and I was laying my head against someone's thighs and my feet were over someone else's thighs. Poly. I thought, I looked about without moving my head as to not alert the others to the fact that I was awake. A tv was in front of us playing an anime I recognized as One Piece, next to the tv was a fish tank without any life in it. 

¨Greetings, I hope you slept well?¨ someone asked me. ´Oh, my gods! That´s Stanford Filbrick Pines!´ I thought. 

I sat up and acted as if I just woke up. ¨Yeah, What did I miss?¨ I asked glancing at the tv. 

¨Well, Ah´ can´t say for sure I ain't been payin´ attention.¨ I looked over to the Southern voice of Fiddleford, he didn't have a beard and his hair was still light brown showing his youth. Fiddleford was drawing something, I couldn't quite see, then it clicked: the portal. 

¨Yeah, morning Fiddles. Hows the portal plans going?¨ I asked running and hand through my short purple hair. 

¨Just mighty fine.¨ The southern answered.

¨Ford,¨ I said, grabbing the other man's attention.

¨Yes?¨ he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I took a deep breath knowing this was going to be a long shot but if it meant that Fiddles and Ford could have an extra 30 years together I was going to take it. ¨I know about Bill.¨ I started ignoring Fords startled and Fiddles confused looks. ¨He´s tricking you but that portal leads to the Nightmare realm where he's from and then Fiddles falls through it and leaves you completely erasing his mind making him go bonkers, then you call Stanley, yes I know about your brother, and he comes you tell him to take one of your journals and hide it, leading to a fight and you fall through the portal getting trapped there for 30 years.¨ I said in a breath.

¨Well I´m gonna go get us some iced tea.¨ Fiddleford said, standing. 

When Fiddleford left the other Ford looked at me and pressed his glasses up. ¨How do you know all this, Fiddles and I have known you since Backupsmore and you haven´t said anything?¨ 

¨A long story we don't have time for but your brother is fighting for his life out there, a gang is after him he's been to prison 4 times, and he's banned in so many different states it's not even funny, so get a postcard and invite him to stay, before he does something we´ll all regret.¨ 

Ford looked shocked ¨He cost me my dream school.¨ he said stubbornly.

I looked at him crossing my arms as I would to a child. ¨And my brother called me a fag till I moved out, we all got family issues but if we didn't all go to Backupsmore we would have never met.¨

¨Amen, to that.¨ Fiddles said.

¨Dude none of us are Christian.¨ I said, I was right, those two were Atheist and I was Wiccan.

Fiddles smiled. ¨I know, my mama rubbed off on me I reckon.¨

¨I think we have a lot to talk about.¨ I said.


End file.
